Little taste of heaven
by Lita-48
Summary: Había pasado nueve años desde que ganó la medalla de plata de la Grand Prix, desde que Viktor regresó a la pista y retomó su carrera, desde que lo dejó ir. En ocasiones lo extrañaba, en ocasiones intentaba armarse de valor para contactarlo y en otras pensaba en borrar su número. Lo mejor era seguir con su vida y dejar que Viktor continúe con la suya. [Oneshot/Viktuuri]


los siguientes personajes pertenecen a Kubo.

Advertencia: Boy's love|| ViktorxYuuri.

* * *

 _ **Please don't close your eyes,**_

 _ **don't know where to look without them.**_

 _-_ _Ellie Goulding, I know you care-_

* * *

Había pasado nueve años desde que ganó la medalla de plata de la Grand Prix, desde que Viktor regresó a la pista y retomó su carrera, desde que lo dejó ir. Ambos tomaron caminos diferentes, Yuuri ahora se dedicaba a dar clases de ballet en el estudio de Minako y ayudar a sus padres en Yutopía. En ocasiones lo extrañaba, en ocasiones intentaba armarse de valor para contactarlo y en otras pensaba en borrar su número, pero al final apagaba su teléfono. Lo mejor era seguir con su vida y dejar que Viktor continúe con la suya; si bien ya se había retirado y no sabía nada de él, esperaba que fuera feliz. A veces se preguntaba cómo sería todo si hubiera decidido seguirlo y una vez más aferrarse al ruso, pero no era tan egoísta como para tenerlo sólo para él y vivir a su lado hasta envejecer, aunque lo deseara.

La alarma sonó a las 6:00 en punto como todos los días, entreabrió los ojos y estiró el brazo, apagando el aparato. No tenía ganas de levantarse; quizá porque era invierno y no dejaba de titiritar de frío, o quizá porque faltaba una semana para el cumpleaños de Viktor. Llevó sus manos a su rostro y las restregó, soltando un quejido. Aún después de tanto tiempo seguía sintiéndose mal con cualquier cosa que tuviera relación con el que fue su entrenador, ¿Qué estaría haciendo en ese momento? ¿Alguien le daría un bonito regalo de cumpleaños? Porque el nipón cada año compraba algo para él, a pesar de que jamás se lo pudiera entregar. Talló sus rasgados ojos, no podía continuar de esta manera, este año no compraría nada.

Se colocó su bufanda color azul marino y se despidió de sus padres, trabajaría sólo medio día y después visitaría a Yuko y su familia en Ice Castle, incluso podría patinar un poco. Si bien se retiró no dejó de practicarlo, era como seguir teniendo un lazo que lo uniera a Viktor, eso y los anillos. Nunca se lo quitó, ni siquiera pensó en si Viktor conservaría el suyo, pero no importaba, para él era su objeto más valioso.

Entró a una pequeña cafetería que estaba a unas cuadras del estudio de ballet, su dueña era una simpática chica llamada Naomi con la que ha estado saliendo las últimas semanas. Era parte de su plan: "Ocúpate y no mires atrás." Un plan que por cierto, llevaba años y parecía no tener final. A diferencia de ella que lucía bastante contenta, no se podría decir lo mismo de Katsuki. Le gustaba y parecía atractiva, pero sus sentimientos no eran para ella, así que decidió tomarse el tiempo para conocerla y darle una oportunidad a una nueva relación, ir con calma y tal vez algún día corresponderle.

—Aquí tienes, un caramel macchiato —Yuuri podía pensar y pensar qué ordenar, pero al final terminaba escogiendo lo mismo de siempre. La castaña estaba consciente de que conocía muy poco de él, pero prestaba atención a esa clase de detalles, así que cada mañana le preparaba el café y servía una pequeña rebanada de pastel de chocolate.

—Gracias Naomi. —Esbozó una pequeña y apenada sonrisa, sacando el dinero de su cartera.— Por cierto, ¿Qué harás esta noche?

Estiró los billetes y ella los tomó, casi dejándolos caer debido a la sorpresa— ¿Te sientes bien?

No, no se sentía bien, precisamente por eso decidió invitarla a salir. Podría despejar su mente y divertirse, olvidar a cierta persona, o que pasara desapercibida. Tragó saliva y asintió con la cabeza.

—No sueles invitarme a salir. —"Siempre soy yo", sería imprudente decirlo. Se convenció a sí misma que sería paciente y entendería que Yuuri no era del tipo que tomaba la iniciativa.— ¡Me encantaría!

—Paso por ti a las ocho.

Las clases transcurrieron de forma agradable y rápida, el ballet le apasionaba al igual que ser maestro, sus alumnos eran dedicados y cada vez se inscribían más niños y niñas, Minako nunca fue tan feliz. Varias veces llegó a sugerirle que saliera del país en busca de oportunidades para ser un bailarín profesional pero nunca aceptó la idea, Katsuki estaba bien en Hasetsu, un lugar donde esconderse.

Tomó un taxi hacia Ice Castle, no podría quedarse mucho rato debido a su cita, pero necesitaba hablar con Yuko. Estaba seguro de que ella lo entendería, desde un comienzo lo apoyó para intentar superar a Viktor, o por lo menos, sobrellevarlo. Bajó del coche y cubrió su respingada nariz con su bufanda, la nieve cubría por completo todo Hasetsu, era hermoso sin duda y un poco triste, significaba que un año más concluiría. Se apresuró a ingresar y poder entrar en calor, una joven con el cabello recogido en dos coletas acomodaba unos patines en los estantes y no se percató de su presencia hasta que lo escuchó bufar y vio cómo sacudía la cabeza en un vano intento de quitarse los copos de nieve que habían caído en su melena.

—¡Yuuri! ¡Por fin estás aquí!

Axel había crecido mucho al igual que sus hermanas. El tiempo pasó volando, ellas son hermosas como su madre, por suerte no salieron a Takeshi.— ¡Hola Axel! ¿Y tu madre?

—En las gradas de la pista te está esperando. —Sonrió de oreja a oreja, haciendo un gesto con la mano para que se apresurara.

.

.

.

—¿Q-qué haces aquí? —Por un segundo pensó en dos opciones: Ser directo, enfrentarlo o correr y abrazarlo. De nuevo tomó una decisión que rompió un poco más su corazón. Con la timidez que le caracterizaba subió unos cuantos escalones sin poder siquiera dirigirle la mirada. Ojalá fuera valiente.

Dicen que cuando las almas gemelas se desprenden sienten el dolor de desarraigo y la pena, pues esas almas nacieron juntas y aprendieron a amarse. No sabía qué tan cierto era, pero cada vez que lo veía ir y alejarse de él su pecho dolía; sin embargo nada lo lastimó tanto como cuando pronunció las palabras que se volvieron su pesadilla: Adiós. Esta vez Katsuki no volvería.

Quizá Yuuri no era su alma gemela.

(Quizá era lo más cercano.)

Pasó otro día en el que Viktor abrió los ojos y él no está, cada vez que salía deseaba encontrarlo al otro de la calle y abrazarlo allí, quererlo, besarlo, hacer y decir lo que nunca se atrevió. Entonces lo entendió esa tarde de otoño mientras descansaba en su departamento acompañado de su fiel mascota: Jamás podría olvidarlo. Pero no podía regresar y confesarle sus sentimientos, tener un final donde fuera feliz a su lado. Los años pasaron y aunque se suponía debía ser lo contrario y poder superarlo, él amaba más a Yuuri. No importaba qué hiciera, ni con cuantas mujeres saliera. Siempre era él, ese era el problema. Fue entonces que decidió tomar el primer avión con destino a Japón y encontrarlo. Esta vez no se callaría, esta vez le diría cuánto le hubiese gustado tenerle. Después de hablar con Yuko y planear su encuentro, lo esperó durante horas.

Sus ojos tristes, sus ojos avellana que alguna vez temió olvidar y que ahora no hallaba. Una mirada fugaz que para Viktor fue eterna, pero que no se atrevió a encontrarse con él de nuevo. Y quiso odiarlo, quiso mostrarle indiferencia, pero jamás lo conseguiría.

 _Mi corazón quiere regresar, sólo sabe latir por y para ti_. Eso quería decir, pero se mordió la lengua y ocultó su deseo por vivir entre sus brazos.— Te di mi número, ni siquiera te pedí el tuyo para no molestarte. Tenía la esperanza de que algún día me llamaras… esperé tu llamada por nueve años. —Una nostálgica sonrisa surcó sus labios. Es curioso, aún lograba hacerlo sonreír de verdad, a pesar de los reproches y el daño— Así que decidí venir para saber algo de ti.

El fin del mundo estaba cerca, podía sentirlo. Jamás lo admitiría y prefería guardarlo en un rinconcito pequeño de su pecho; creía que existía una posibilidad de que estuviesen juntos. Hace unas horas creyó que Hasetsu era su escondite, pero en realidad estaba seguro de que ahí Viktor podría encontrarlo. Esta vez si él volvía a tomar el mismo camino, sería el fin de su mundo—, No podía… después de todo por algo terminé nuestra relación. Creo que sería cruel de mi parte haberte llamado.

¿Cruel? Cruel es no saber nada de tu vida. ¿Eres feliz? ¿Estás casado? ¿A qué te dedicas? Todas esas preguntas me atormentaban. —Cubrió su rostro con la palma de su mano, aceptaba a Yuuri tal y como era, no cambiaría nada, pero a veces sus pensamientos e ideas lo hacían callar. Si tan sólo hubiera marcado, podría haberle preguntado por qué decidió marcharse. Ahora no podía.

Sus ojos se cristalizaron e intentó mirar hacia los lados para poder disimularlo, odiaba llorar frente a él. ¿Por qué reaccionaba de esta forma? Se suponía que debía ser fuerte, aceptar que su destino era estar por separado y darse la media vuelta e irse.— ¡No debes saberlo! Tú y yo nos separamos… no podía tenerte amarrado a mí, te estaba matando. ¡Tu lugar es en el hielo, no conmigo! Puede notarlo, yo pude… —Guardó silencio, las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus coloradas mejillas.— Vete y olvida todo lo que pasó.

¿Por qué no quieres estar conmigo? Ya me retiré del patinaje, estoy solo y te echo de menos. No te imaginas cuánto duele tenerte frente a mí y sentirte tan lejano. —No soportaba verlo llorar, pero era peor no poder abrazarlo. Él ya no podía intentar salvarlo y seguía tropezando con sus palabras. Se acercó para tomarlo, pero no lo hizo. Cerró los puños, reprimiendo sus impulsos.— Si me aferro al pasado es porque tú estás ahí. Para ser feliz… ¿Tú no me necesitas?

Mañana se levantaría temprano y saldría camino al parque para buscar un diente de león, soplar y desear que en otro universo ellos sigan juntos. Viktor le ofreció una vez más su mano, pero no podría aceptarla, no sabía cómo. Era cierto, tenía toda la razón y eso le hacía pensar que no lo merecía.— No es justo que hagas esto, venir de repente y decirme que me extrañas, que después de tantos años tú… esperaste una llamada. —Se enjuagó las lágrimas con la manga de su chamarra, por fin encarándolo— No te imaginas cuánto lo siento. Perdón, perdón por despedirme de ti, pero fue lo mejor. Tú ahora eres una leyenda y compartiste tu pasión con los demás. Esto es la realidad, han pasado nueve años… ¡No es una película o una novela!

Yuuri… ¿Es demasiado tarde? Yo no quiero soltarte, no puedo hacerlo. —No logró seguir conteniéndose, tomó con ambas manos el rostro del japonés, limpiando con ambos pulgares sus lágrimas—, Déjame convencerte de que me queda mejor quererte si tú también me quieres. —Yuuri cerró los ojos y lo sujetó de su abrigo, sollozando. Se inclinó y depositó un beso en sus párpados— Sueles tratar de escapar de mis manos, pero te sigues colando en mi vida... Sé que ni tú ni yo estamos listos para dejarnos ir. —El azabache sintió la sonrisa de Viktor sobre su piel, logrando que se estremeciera— Un amor real no necesariamente debe ser cruel.

.

.

.

Acarició su espalda desnuda, formando pequeños círculos con su dedo como si fueran constelaciones e imaginando que podría vivir en ellas para siempre. Viktor lo observaba como la primera vez, grabando cada línea de su rostro iluminada por la única lámpara encendida, si pudiera hacerle el amor todos los días, si pudiera pronunciar su nombre con voz ronca y perderse en su inocente mirada que pedía más y más, si pudiera decirle que iba a querer hoy, mañana y el resto de su vida. Yuuri no lo diría, pero en ese momento en las gradas sólo pudo responderle con un beso y entonces no pararon; incluso olvidó su cita con Naomi y aunque sonara horrible, ya no le importó más, no podía seguir engañándose y pretendiendo que podría tener sentimientos por ella. Tener a Viktor era lo único que deseaba. No puede recordar cómo llegaron a su pequeño departamento, en su mente sólo estaba la manera en que lo desnudó y le pidió permiso para besarle una vez más, sus delgados labios sobre su cuerpo y sus manos recorriendo cada rincón que guardó como un secreto de los demás, sólo el ruso podría descubrirlo. Decidió marcar esa página de su historia como su favorita.

Encontró una gran pasión por la astronomía cuando descubrió los cráteres en sus lunares, el color del planeta Neptuno en sus ojos, su cuerpo orbitando entre sus manos, el cielo nocturno en su espalda, las constelaciones en su rostro y la media luna en la curva de su sonrisa. Y sería el único que habitaría en su universo.

—¿No vas a dormir? —Se inclinó y rozó su nariz con la punta de la del albino. _Gracias por devolverme la vida_.

—Tengo miedo de que si despierto tú ya no estarás. Me ha sucedido tantas veces. Necesito saber que no eres un sueño.

Encarnó ambas cejas y miró cómo tomaba su mano como si fuera un cristal que está a punto de quebrarse, de esa misma forma sujetaba su corazón. Nunca creyó que vería a Viktor de esa forma, tan vulnerable. Debía compensarle cada herida, cada cumpleaños, cada regalo que guardó y hasta ahora se atrevería a dárselo— Yo estaré aquí, Viktor.

—De igual forma no quiero dormir, ¿Podemos hablar un rato más? —Dijo, acariciando sus delgados dedos. Yuuri asintió y recostó la cabeza sobre la almohada, sin dejar de hacer figuras en su piel— ¿Te cuento un secreto? Sigo usando el anillo que me diste, nunca me lo quito. A excepción de hoy.

Rió, derritiendo al ruso por completo.— Yo igual. Recuerdo cuando dijiste que estábamos comprometidos.

—¿Y seguimos comprometidos? —Entrecerró los ojos, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron hubo un intercambio de información que no logró descifrar.

—Bueno… —Vaciló por un momento, no podía responder porque no conocía la respuesta; ¿Qué sucedería con ellos? Después de todo accedió a sus arrebatos— Es pronto para pensar en eso.

Iba a protestar, pero no podía hacer berrinches en un momento como ese. Tendría que aceptar los términos y condiciones de su cerdito.— Lo entiendo, me conformo con estar contigo ahora. Pensé en quedarme unos días… podríamos salir y hablar. Te daré el tiempo que quieras para pensar. Yo soy tuyo, de eso no hay duda, pero necesito una respuesta y respetaré tu decisión.

La situación causó que le diera un vuelco al corazón. Viktor no era alguien convencional, mucho menos ahora que conoció otra faceta de él. La cuestión es que no podía mantenerlo esperando tanto tiempo. Lo amaba, sus sentimientos estaban intactos, pero tenía miedo de que no funcionara. El ruso besó el torso de su mano, reconfortándolo. Él deseó que jamás dejara de mirarlo de esa forma. Al principio y al final, su nombre estará escondido en cada parte de su ser.— Sólo sé que quiero estar contigo Viktor… aunque nos tome tiempo volver a empezar de nuevo. Quédate a mi lado, de nosotros dependerá cuánto tiempo será.

Viktor sonrió, finalmente pudo cerrar los ojos.—Permaneceré junto a ti. Es donde mejor puedo estar, es donde mejor puedes verme.

Una vez miró el cielo con Yuuri y el cielo sin él.

Entonces prefirió estar sin un cielo, a estar sin Yuuri.

 _ **...**_

 _ **I know you care,**_

 _ **I know it is always been there.**_

* * *

Posiblemente sea mi último one-shot de Viktuuri por un tiempo. -O eso espero- Porque debo concentrarme en las demás historias, pero no aseguro nada, me conozco. No pude resistirme, se supone que sería algo triste y creo que no lo logré. No los veo separados, NO PUEDEN. Su amor es eterno.

Aclaraciones:

"Ocúpate y no mires atrás" Es una línea de una película, me acordé y me dio gracia XD

Neptuno: Es un planeta azul, só, por eso la referencia a sus ojos. kadjlas.

Cualquier duda, aclaración, opinión, dejen sus reviews. 3

Saludos y besitos.


End file.
